


Drunken proposal

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, but he's still head over heels for el, mike is an emotional drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt with drunk mike being v clingy and El trying to put him to bed? please and thank you

- tumblr prompt





	Drunken proposal

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this went but it ended up being kind of sappy

**1992**

  
Mike’s arm was draped over El’s shoulder, he was slumped against her side, slurring something incoherent. She struggled up the stairs to their apartment, using her powers to make him a bit lighter for her to carry. He stumbled along, almost bumping into the door frame.

  
Dustin had taken them all out for Mike’s 21st birthday, only Will and El couldn’t drink yet. But that had turned into a big mistake.

  
“What was that?” El leaned closer, trying to hear whatever Mike had mumbled.

  
“I really love you…” he muttered and El almost melted. He was drunk yet he was still incredibly adorable.

  
“I know.” She smiled, trying to get him to rest.

  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and they almost fell to the floor.

  
“Mike!” her voice was a little more stern than her usual turn.

  
He began laughing, the noise instantly taking away any anger she’d been feeling.

  
“You need some rest.”

  
“I’m not, not tired. Don’t… need it. See?” He stood up from her, swaying slightly and kicked his feet as if he were dancing.

  
“Ah very good.” She said sarcastically, reaching for his arms and stilling him. “Come on.”

  
She managed to get him to lie down but he just grabbed her hand, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms around her. He buried his head under her chin, hugging her tightly. She gently stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head.

  
They stayed there for a few minutes, El forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. She was drifting off, but Mike began shifting in her arms and mumbling something.

  
“Mike?”

  
He opened his eyes and sat up, suddenly looking all too pale. She pressed a hand to his forehead. “Are you ok? You don’t look too-”

  
He leaned over the side of the bed and threw up and then laid back down.

  
She sighed, getting up to go clean it. She came back with a wet towel dabbing at the floor. Her gaze shifted to Mike and she lightly brushed his cheek. But he wrinkled his nose. “No…my girlfriend…”

  
She almost laughed. “Your girlfriend huh?”

  
He was muttering incoherently again. “I miss her…”

  
“I’m here,” she whispered but he was still muttering, muttering about how he loves her. It made her heart melt. That he wasn’t really aware but he still wouldn’t stop talking about her. She didn’t know what she did to deserve such a sweet, dork. She just smiled and nodded, adding the occasional “oh really?” Whenever he told her something about herself, knowing he wouldn’t remember this is the morning, continuing to clean up his puke.

  
“I’m going to marry her.”

  
She sat up, unsure whether she’d heard him correctly. He was drunkenly mumbling but those words sent butterflies into her stomach. It was the first time he’d ever said that. Sure she’d thought about it, almost knew in a way that she wanted it, but to actually hear him say those words made her indescribably happy.

  
She knew it wasn’t a serious proposal but she still couldn’t stop herself smiling. The idea that he was actually thinking about their future like that calmed her.

“You are?” She smiled, and he nodded weakly.

  
“I’m gonna ask her, but…but I gotta ask her dad. He’s a cop and I don’t want him to be angry.” he shook his head.

  
“He won’t be angry.” Hopper loved Mike, El knew so. Even if he joked with him a bit, Hopper always respected Mike.

  
“Good. Because I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna…” his eyes were closing and his voice faded.

  
She kissed his forehead, and climbed on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest, feeling his steady heart beat.


End file.
